


Complicated

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic based on Diamond Heart by Lady Gaga





	Complicated

Young wild American  
Lookin’ to be somethin’  
Out of school go-go’n for a hundred or two  
Some asshole broke me in  
Wrecked all my innocence  
**

Jaded was how Aleister Black would describe her. She had a fortress of walls around her and had no intentions of letting anyone through them. He had heard once that someone had destroyed her heart, ripped it to shred and left the shell behind that now stood at the bar. Aleister leaned back in the booth, tuning into the conversation around him but keeping his eye on the wounded beauty as he drank his beer. 

She played tough, kept her face a carefree mask and seemed to be having the time of her life. But Aleister could see through the façade. Occasionally a flash of sadness would appear on her face only to quickly disappear. When he spoke with her, he could see hurt hidden deep in the depths of her eyes. Aleister was drawn to her, but he kept his distance. He didn’t want to be the cause of more hurt to her heart and he was pretty sure he would be. He had never been good at relationships, withdrawing into himself and picking fights to push people away. 

He liked her and wouldn’t be satisfied with just one night with her. Aleister knew himself. He knew if he approached her he wouldn’t walk away until he owned her heart and soul. Then he would get that urge to flee. Get tired of being tied down to one woman, hear the voice in his head telling him there was better out there. And then he would shatter her world. So he stayed far away, maintained a cordial professional relationship with her and that was it. 

**  
Young, wild American  
Head full of Jameson  
Girls playing bad cause it doesn’t pay to be good  
A cruel king made me tough  
**

Aleister pushed back the flare of jealousy as he watched Bobby Fish pulled her onto the dance floor. Bobby was safe. He would take what she offered and move on. He wouldn’t push or challenge her. Bobby wouldn’t destroy her. Though he really wanted to go out on that dance floor and rip her from Bobby’s arm, he didn’t. Instead Aleister ordered another round of shots, forcing his gaze away from them and back to his companions. 

It was for the best. The last thing you needed was a man like Aleister Black coming around and taking a wrecking ball to those walls you had so carefully constructed. Because when he was done and left, you would be exposed and hurting once again. And Aleister loved you too much to allow that to happen.


End file.
